Dear Diary
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Um diário escondido dentre seus livros. x TOM RIDDLE/GINNY WEASLEY, para o Projeto For The Win x


Encontra o caderno velho dentre seus livros e seus olhos marrons brilham em curiosidade. Segura-o com suas mãos pequenas, virando-o algumas vezes até que encontra uma data e uma marca. Uma loja trouxa, um endereço desconhecido para sua cabeça de onze anos e uma data muito, muito antiga. Abre-o e, na primeira página, descobre a quem pertenceu o diário, e foi a tanto tempo que não faz sentido estar até que bem conservado.

O dono deveria realmente gostar dele.

Folheia as páginas e as vê todas em branco e não compreende a razão. Seu pai já lhe disse inúmeras vezes o que ocorrera a bruxos maiores e melhores quando estes encontraram livros estranhos, mas ela não assimilar que aquilo pode ser ruim. Afinal, é apenas um diário para seus olhos de onze anos.

E ele bem que viria a calhar para um momento como aquele. Ela tem onze anos e um segredo nem tão secreto. Pensa que talvez fosse ruim se escrevesse no diário de outras pessoas, mas se seu dono não escreveu nele mesmo depois de tanto tempo, então por que escreveria agora? E ele nem mesmo _tinha _o diário! E encontrar dentre os livros um objeto que não é seu não pode ser considerado roubo, talvez apenas um presente divino – ou um presente de Harry Potter!

Pega uma caneta de pena, a molha no tinteiro e escreve. Escreve que seu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, ou apenas Ginny, que tem onze anos, que é uma bruxa e que está indo para Hogwarts, _enfim_. Escreve como encontrou o diário, o número de irmãos que tem e suas frustrações românticas quanto a um menino de doze anos.

Coloca a caneta na boca e pensa no que mais escrever. Contara seu maior segredo logo no início, o que fazia agora? Talvez escrever sobre como era seu dia-a-dia, como seriam as coisas em Hogwarts – o que aprenderia, com quem aprenderia – e talvez contar como falhava sempre que estava perto de Harry e _odiava_ esse sentimento.

Mas, antes mesmo de se decidir, sua letra e tinta são sugadas pela folha – algo que a assusta, já que tantos bruxos melhores do que ela jamais seria foram destruídos por simples páginas – e antes que consiga soltar um grito, uma letra que não a sua surge com a sua tinta.

_Olá, Ginevra_, seja lá o que for escreve, de maneira polida e educada, _Bom ter companhia depois de tantos anos._

E ele continua.

_Por favor, não se assuste. Sou um emaranhado de memórias de um estudante de Hogwarts chamado Tom Marvolo Riddle. Minhas lembranças estão gravadas dentro das folhas, não com tinta, mas com _flashbacks. _Sabe o que é isso?_

De todas as coisas que pôde perguntar e responder, consegue escrever apenas um _não_.

_É uma palavra trouxa conhecida. Seria uma maneira de voltar ao passado sem usar as palavras, e sim as imagens reais. Os trouxas conseguem fazer isso com uma tecnologia que não precisa de magia, mas que não funciona muito bem porque é temporária. Eu, por outro lado, sou eterno._

_Que legal_, responde tímida.

_Mas você disse que encontrou meu diário dentre os seus livros? Nossa, será que não foi o destino? Bem, então por que não conta um pouco de você?_

Ela hesita, e ele parece perceber.

_Claro, se você quiser. Ah, mas você já escreveu, certo? Então que tal eu falar um pouco sobre mim e, depois, você falar mais um pouco sobre você, e aí eu falo mais um pouco sobre mim e vamos fazendo isso até nos conhecermos bem? Quem sabe, antes mesmo de percebermos, já não somos amigos?_

(_não havia como não cair_)

* * *

**N/A.: **Escrever sobre um momento _canon_ do casal foi a coisa mais LOL que eu já tive de escrever, principalmente porque só houve momentos em que Ginny era citada e não participava _ativamente_. Bem, todo mundo sabe que ela encontrou o diário por causa do Lucius, então eu resolvi escrever sobre o momento em que eles se conhecem.

Estranha e um pouco confusa porque está no ponto de vista de uma garota de onze anos, então foi proposital. Menos os erros de gramática/ortografia/tempo verbal/qualquer coisa, que obviamente foram meus.

Está uma porcaria, mas ainda quero **reviews!**

**Projeto For The Win, Time TG: recuperação de pontos - Escrever uma fanfic de no mínimo uma página em Verdana 9, sobre um momento canon do casal.**


End file.
